earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Maynerde Kross
Subject Name: Maynerde Kross Faction: Alliance Guild: Echelon Militia Title: Einhander (Body Guard for Phryea Kenseo); Mistress of Shadows Nicknames: May Game Name: Maynerde Class: Rogue Race: Human Gender: Female Age: 26 Height: 5'5" Weight: 123lbs Hair: Black Eyes: Blue Skin: Well tanned Alignment: Lawful Neutral (borderline evil) Professions: Mining/Engineering =Physical Description= Maynerde is the size and shape of the average human woman. Her bust and butt size have never been what stands out. The most noticing thing about her, is the allure of her eyes, when she is not wearing her goggles. The blue in her eyes seems to pierce the soul, and draw anyone to her, whether in conversation, flirtation, or believing her lies. The next unique feature is the way is chooses to wear he hair. For all occasions where she is happy, and around for a good time, her hair is out of her face and a bright smile is seen. Whenever she is on duty, or out adventuring, her hair is as if a natural cowl, hiding all physical features of her face. As far as clothing, Maynerde works alot, so is commonly found in her adventuring gear. She does have a need for fancy clothing and outfits, when ever she is on a break from the rest of the world. She does her best to look as posh and sexy as possible. When seen, Maynerde has a tribal tattoo of a dragon on her lower back, with its wings spread across the width of her. There is also a phoenix that is on her left side of her rib cage. Her naval, bares a tattoo of a tribal sun in an eclipse, around her belly button. She also has a runic m mark on her right shoulder blade, that gives off a faint blue glow. =Personality= Maynerde has a very shifty personality. Her attitude, nature of reaction, and the things she does is heavily affected by the mood she's in, and the situation around her. Whenever she is on duty, or adventuring, she becomes very stern and goal oriented. She will allow nothing to come between her, and what she is there to do. When happy, Maynerde is very light hearted, and open. She tries to be outgoing, yet keeping a touch of modesty. She's becomes very playful and flirtateous. When depressed, Maynerde becomes very introverted. She says very little, and is very distracted by thought and emotion. Anger is the most potent of all of her emotions. She still suprises herself at the extent that she will go in anger. She becomes very stubborn, and feels as if she is ten foot tall and bullet proof. She will not back down, and will have her way. This is a suprisingly hard state for her to reach, though it is the most feared. =History= Maynerde Kross was born amongst the rich socialites of Stormwind. A beautiful baby girl, with a full head of raven hair and piercing blue eyes. Her father Johnathon Thomas Kross, owned mining rights to Fargo Deep and Jango Deep mines. This exclusive prospectors claim, fed Stormwind with the ore needed for their blacksmiths to make weapons and armor for the people and militia. Feeding Stormwind with much needed crafting material, fed Johnathon Thomas's family with plenty of money. Her mother, Judith Marie Kross, was a stay at home mother, spending her days shopping and caring for her children. Maynerde's younger siblings, Jessica and Edward were twins born only two years after Maynerde. The family spent the first 15 years of Maynerde's life living the road less traveled. Every need filled, and every wish granted. They had become very spoiled with wealth. One dark day ended this dream of a life. Kolbolds invaded both mines, on the same day. The foul creatures took the ore for themselves and their greed. Many efforts, and bribes, were made to get Stormwind to send militia to aid the fallen mines. Every attempt was turned down, for as soon as word reached Stormwind, and new provider of mineral provision had already swept up, underneath the Kross family. Much of the family's money was waisted on private attempts to clear the mines. The kolbolds may have been weak on a single basis, but they had the numbers to make up for it. With no steady source of income, the family quickly fell into poverty. Judith Kross left the family for a leather merchant, making a fair amount of money importing dragon's hide from different areas of the world. Johnathon Kross, after the loss of his wife, fell into a deep depression and became a drunk, barely tending to his children. Maynerde was left to tend to her younger siblings. Maynerde had no idea how to do common work. Her first job was offered to her, from an injured soldier, who's wife had made their family rich from owning several bars around Eastern Kingdoms. This lazy, house ridden slob, knew of the Kross's misfortune and oftered Maynerde money for her body. She reluctantly accepted, under the understanding that the event was to remain secret from all. This would keep the man married, and rich, but still have his fantasy with the young, but well matured girl. On the day of the event, however, while Maynerde was in the room, a moment of distraction accured before the event took place, and she took his coin purse and ran. The man, of course, could not say anything...It would end his marriage and his lifestyle of riches. This provoked an idea that would change the life of Maynerde and her siblings. Maynerde began using her charm, and newly forming subtlety, to seduce the coin purses from men of Stormwind. Her identity became secret, and her table was never empty. Her actions eventually caught the eye of lowly thieves guilds. At 17, Maynerde began formal training in the ways of the Rogue. She was sent on scouting missions for ignorant adventurers, and used to pick-pocket the stupidest of drunks. As her seasons of training progressed, along with her fighting prowless, she moved to the more renown guilds, secret societies and even the elite SI:7 agency in Stormwind. Assassinations, dangerous scouting in less traveled land, and forgotten treasure raiding, became her bread and butter. She had become successful in the ways of subtlety, enough to live comfortable again, though, never at wealth she once knew. When rumors of the Dark Portal reopening started spreading, she left the guilds to venture out on her own mercenary work. She wanted to be among the first to see the Outlands, since the world was last open to the races of Azeroth. She was there to meet the front lines of the raiding parties. She spent a few years in the Outlands before she finally met the guild Echelon Militia. She chose to come back to Stormwind and help protect her homeland, with the militia. Her skills, and history earned her the title of Einhander, the personal guard of Phryea Kenseo. (The Militia's leader.) Category:Characters